


Burning Candle In The Dark

by saawinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha Gabriel, Alpha John Winchester, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cas gives attitude, Deceased Mary, F/M, Falling In Love, Finding Love, Great Father John Winchester, Hurt Castiel, Hurt Dean Winchester, Irritated Cas, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mating, Mpreg, Omega Castiel, Omega Mary Winchester, Omega Sam, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sad Castiel, Sex, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Top Dean, Widowed John, hard times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2019-11-27 11:17:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18193886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saawinchester/pseuds/saawinchester
Summary: It’s the way of the wolf; at 16, a wolf’s soulmate name would appear just above their hearts.The Winchester-Novak Pack celebrated the day the pack alpha’s eldest son, 16 year old Dean Winchester, received his before heading off to study in an all prominent school for future alpha leaders.On the contrary, there was a very rare- one to a billion- chance that anyone wouldn’t receive their marks. Unfortunately, Castiel was fated without the name of a soulmate.The omega became the subject of ridicule, mockery and slander of other wolves in the Winchester-Novak Pack. For the next 10 years, he was forced into a world of loneliness and heartache whilst he watched everyone be with THE ONE destined for them. What hurt the most was the knowledge that this would forever be his life and that no one would bat an eye at him.After 10 years away, Dean Winchester returns. He is ready to take on the responsibility given to him by his father to lead the Winchester-Novak Pack. But first, he must find a worthy mate- let’s just say Dean Winchester was always one to bend the rules every once in a while.He wasn’t going to let a soulmate mark determine his destiny.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anyone in this fic....
> 
> Please forgive my English as it is my second language...

**Dean**

He was excited to return back to pack lands. 10 years away from his family was pure torture, particularly when he thought of his baby brother, Sammy. He always wanted to be there for Sammy- to protect him, while he watched his baby brother grow into a fine and brilliant omega he knew would one day be.

But he had responsibilities to fulfil. He was the son of the Pack alpha, John Winchester and late mother Mary Winchester and was tasked to be future leader of the Lawrence Pack. Henceforth, sacrifices had to be made which involved him leaving the pack to be enrolled into an exclusive institution that groomed future pack alphas.

It was a long process of education. Too long if you asked him and most days would consist of him almost giving up. Had it not been for his best friend and son of the Houston Pack Alpha, Garth Fitzgerald the IV, he would have said _‘Good fucking bye- I’m done with this crap’._ Anyway, here he was! He had done it!

The moment he got off the bus, the first person to invade his personal space and give him an octopus hug was his baby brother, Sammy. He hugged back just as tight, taking in the soothing strawberry scent he so dearly loved.

Once they pulled out of the hug, he took in his brother from arm’s length, whistling, “Damn Sammy, you’ve been eating your Wheaties huh?” He cupped his baby brother’s blushing cheek, “I love that you’ve grown into a strong, beautiful omega, bro”.

“You don’t look so bad yourself, Dean. Built like a strong alpha now”.

Yup, his 16 year old twink form was now replaced with a much fuller, muscular physic. Days spent at the gym was worth it.

He shrugged, “What can I say Sammy, a meat diet is the best”. He pointed to his brother’s shoulder length glossy hair, “Just like your vegan diet has done great things with your hair”.

“Ha-Ha Dean. I’d have you know that my soulmate Gabe loves my hair”.

Oh interesting! He wasn’t there when Sammy received his soulmate name and he was sure excited to meet the alpha or beta that held his brothers heart. He wanted to welcome the guy personally.

Or give him the third degree with the _‘you break his heart, they’ll never find your body’_ warning.

“I’d like to meet your soulmate first thing, Sammy”. He smiled.

Apparently, Sam was a smart fish- as always. He raised a brow, “I’d have you know that he treats me like a precious jewel, Dean”.

“Mhmm! He better!” He proceeded to walk past Sam, eyes searching the parking lot till it landed on the beauty of a car. All thought flew out his mind, his excitement over the roof as he put on- he was sure-the world’s goofiest smile, “Oh Baby. The second love of my life”. His mom was the first. He held his hand out, while the other graced the glossy black metallic surface, “Key’s, Sammy”.

Sammy chuckled and tossed him the key. His brother then added, “You know your soulmate, Lisa, wouldn’t be too happy hearing you call ‘Baby’ the second love of your life”.

The branded name on his chest tingled- not in a pleasant way.

He ignored Sam and jumped into the driver’s seat. He took in the nicely kept interior. He looked at his curious brother (in the passenger seat), “Points for not douching her up, Sammy”. He gave his brother a pearly white smile.

However, his ever inquisitive brother didn’t even crack a laugh. Instead, his baby brother’s tone carried concern, “Dean, why do I get the feeling you’re not whipped about your soulmate, Lisa?”

_Because I know Lisa! She is not a nice person! FYI, I dated her in high school!_

He turned his attention back to the bus station through the wind screen. He happened to see a dark haired girl engrossed in an argument with another guy who looked real tired and upset. He gnawed at his bottom lip, “I wasn’t happy when her name appeared on my chest, Sammy”. He rubbed at his temple, “She’s not the right one for me. Fate got it wrong”.

Sam rested a tender palm on his shoulder, “if this is how you feel, then you need to talk to dad about it, Dean’. He added, “You know the soulmate mark is sacred”.

He met his brother’s sad expression. He honestly felt a little fearful, “Do you think that dad will hear me out?”

Sam smiled lightly, “I believe he will”. His brother then added with a tilt of his head, “But Dean, you will need a mate before you are given the pack alpha title”.

He nodded, “I will find a mate my heart calls out to, Sammy. I won’t let this _soulmate destiny crap_ dictate my love life”.

“You sound just like mum”, Sam smiled shakily.

He smiled, “She always taught us to follow our instincts and our heart, Sammy.” He stuck the key into the ignition, voice determined as he stated, “And that’s what I’m going to do”. He started the car- the beautiful purr of Baby’s engine filling him up with finality and contentment.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what are your thoughts on the first chapter?
> 
> Kudos welcomed.
> 
> And do not worry, equal attention will be paid to all my fics :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to turn Castiel into a somewhat sour omega. I Think Cas needs to be a little fiesty in this fic.

**Castiel**

  
Wherever he went- whispers would follow.

  
He knew what they talked about. He knew how they would look at him with nothing but contempt and judgement. He felt how much he didn’t belong.

  
There were two things that made him vulnerable- one, he didn’t inherit a soulmate mark and two, he was an omega.

  
At 27, because of how people viewed him- he couldn’t get proper employment except for waiting and cleaning tables at his brother, Gabriel's Bakery and Coffee Shop.

He was forever thankful to his younger brother (by 4 years) who had given him the job and a place to stay- seeing as his parents kicked him out the moment or instant he turned 18.

  
Apparently, they didn’t want to provide shelter to an omega who didn’t have a soulmate mark- not even for pity's sake.

  
On good days he would get to learn how to bake different types of pastries or even be taught how to brew different types of coffee- courtesy of Gabriel who was an excellent teacher.

Gabe was always an ecstatic alpha.

Today happened to be one of those days.

  
Gabe had come bounding in, looking all happy and excited just as he was setting up the tables. “Hey Cassie poo, guess who's coming!?”

  
He scrunched his features- for heavens sake this was too much excitement for an early morning. Nevertheless, he shrugged, “Who?”

  
“My soulmates brother! Dean Winchester!” He beamed, “You remember Dean, right?”

  
He felt his skin crawl and his omega stirring in plausible anger. He jut his jaw, folding his arms along his chest, snipping out, “How can I forget the one person who made my life a living hell during my early years in highschool!”

  
“Oh come on Cassie. He didn’t actually do anything to you. That was all Lisa Braeden”. Gabe smiled sadly, “If I remember, he saved you many times from Lisa and her goons".

  
He scoffed, “Yeah but he still hung around with her! If he truly felt remorseful, he would have left her!”

  
Gabe sighed, “Look Cas, I don’t like Lisa nor do I support what she did to you. However, there was a reason Dean was drawn to her all along".

  
He knew what Gabe was going on about. The damn soulmate thing. Yup, he was now bitter towards the whole soulmate mark thing . Years of constant ridicule and tormenting could do that to someone.

He rolled his eyes, “But who would want to spend the rest of their lives with someone like Lisa! I don’t see anything appealing about her and she definitely doesn’t seem like a match for Dean". Man was he on a roll. For what exactly!?

  
Suddenly Gabe's smile grew mischievous, “Well. Well. Cassie. Are you jealous?”

  
He almost tripped on his own feet. He could feel a flush climbing up his cheeks as he half squeak-stuttered, “W-What!? NO!”

  
Gabe hummed and winked, “Aha. You wouldn’t be the only one that fell for Dean Winchester’s bad boy, James Dean, persona". He watched his brother head off to the kitchen, calling over his shoulder, “Now time to get to work bro. I’m going to work on Dean’s favorite apple pie my soulmate says his brother loves. They should be here in another hour and half".

  
He swallowed as the drumbeat of his heart grew stronger.

  
Dean Winchester was coming over and there was nothing he could do about it.

**

  
He found a way to avoid Dean. _For now_.

It involved begging his brother if he could just wash dishes or help out with cleaning in the kitchen. His excuse was that he felt he would be traumatized if he had to lay eyes on Dean again.

  
Which was ridiculous!

  
In all honesty, Dean was a good alpha and never bullied him.

  
It just grated on his nerves whenever he saw Dean with that no good scum, Lisa.

  
Yet, another reason he had to avoid all confrontation.

 _What if Lisa comes with Dean, Gabe!? I can’t bare to look at the very person who bullied me in highschool and even now into my adult life!_ Because yes, Lisa was also part of the Novak- Winchester Pack.

  
So she never missed an attempt to throw him insults whenever she saw him.

  
And though he might have developed an arrogant, irritable attitude; he never dared open his mouth to Lisa. You never want to mess with a wolf as precious and popular as her because she would trample on you with he heeled boots if she could.

  
Of fucking course, Gabe protested and refused to budge but in the end had made him a compromise.

  
_Fine I’ll let you hide out back, Cassie. On one condition!_

_What?_

_That you come over for dinner tonight at my place._

  
_Depends on who's all invited!_

  
_Gabe shook his head, ‘Nuh uh! There's no getting away from this, Cassie'._

  
_He grumbled, ‘Fine but at least tell me who's invited, Gabe?’_

  
_Gabe shrugged, ‘Sam, John, Michael, Dean and Lisa'._

  
And there you go! Not only was Lisa and Dean going to be there but his oldest brother, Michael (who FYI hated his guts and never missed the chance to run him down). The guy would make the perfect tag team with Lisa Braeden- they would probably end up shaming him before Sam, Dean and the pack alpha, John Winchester. As if he didn’t need to go any further into a pile of garbage.

  
_He shook his head, ‘No Gabe! I can’t come!’_

  
_‘Then I’m sorry to say that you’re working up front today- and you’ll definitely be on waiting duty!’ His brother raised a brow._

  
_He thumbed at the bridge of his nose. He knew his brother had won this one. He huffed, ‘Fine! I’ll come to dinner tonight!’_

  
_Gabe smiled toothily, clapping one on his shoulder, ‘Great choice, Cassie poo. You won’t regret it'._

  
Christ he was going to regret this!'

  
This was going to be one of the biggest mistakes in his whole life- if the hole in his heart that was getting bigger by the second had anything to indicate about this scenario he was compelled to participate in.

  
As of dinner tonight, Dean Winchester was going to see him for what he truly was- _a classic omega freak._

  
TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please I thrive on comments and kudos! Feed me!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean POV

**Dean**

It was the same apple pie scent he had caught in _Gabe’s Bakery_ earlier this morning. It was sweet, alluring and unique- like no other apple pie he had smelt before. Which was weird because how could apple pie smell different unless burnt? They have been baked with the same ingredients right?

Maybe, Gabe had added some secret ingredient that he quite couldn’t put his nose on- it somehow smelled familiar. Plus, there was the added fact that he was (at the time) sitting in a bakery, so he might be just caught up with all the different delicious smells of pastry. And that freshly baked apple pie Gabe had presented him was more than enough to take his mind off things.

Sam’s mate Gabe had actually won his heart. He could see the love and devotion the alpha showered his little brother with- within that short span of time. Now, he was going to better know the alpha by attending dinner tonight.

So here he was, sipping on a beer, while waiting in the living room of Gabe and Sam’s very elegant looking house. He knew his father was on his way (with an unknown guest that his father refused to mention), so he’ll just chill. But then, he couldn’t really chill because the unique _apple pie_ scent was adrift in the air. Well, maybe Gabe was baking him another apple pie for dessert?

His thoughts drifted off to the mark on his right pectoral. It irritated him and he honestly felt like he was being violated. He had been back in Winchester-Novak territory for a day now, had the opportunity to meet his father- but never told his dad about his feelings towards the soulmate mark. Which now, he felt he should have said something, but, it just didn’t feel right to bring about such massive talks when his father had just got to see him after 10 long years.

His brother, Sam, had advised him that he should probably get it done sooner rather than later. He had asked his brother, why? And his brother had told him of how dad had begun to involve Lisa in family affairs as she was destined to be his eldest son’s mate. He knew his father only allowed her to be a part of Winchester family affairs because he didn’t know of his true feelings towards the omega.

But today, after dinner, he would seek out his father and tell him the truth.

“Hey Dean!” Sam came striding in looking frustrated and distressed, followed by a guilty looking Gabe.

_Ok. What the hell was going on?_

Sammy was upset about something. His alpha instantly went on alert, ready to defend and protect his little brother. He stood up, “What’s wrong, Sammy?”

Sam came to stand before him, folding an arm along his chest and shooting his mate the stink eye. Wow. Gabe looked like he was about to run for the hills. Sam bit out, “Tell him who you invited, Gabe?”

The immense guilt and shame Gabe’s face radiated was enough to put him on edge. His stomach churned as Gabe was unable to meet his eyes directly. The short blonde alpha rubbed at his temple, “I only invited her because John insisted she join”.

_Who the hell was she?_

He echoed his thoughts, “Who the hell is she, Gabe?” Somehow, it felt as if he already knew the answer to his own question. It was like some sort of a sixth sense.

Gabe actually shot him apologetic brown eyes, uttering a little hesitantly, “Lisa Braeden”.

“WHAT!?”

“I’m sorry, Dean. I must obey what the pack alpha requests”.

He was at a loss for words. His soulmate mark was now searing in heat and burning like he was freshly branded with hot iron. He was bombarded with feelings of disgust, nervousness, doubt and regret. But the main feeling that began to simmer under his skin was betrayal and anger, compelling him to narrow his eyes at his baby brother, “You knew about this and you never told me, Sammy!?”

Sam raised his hands up in a placating gesture, furiously shaking his head, “No Dean! I didn’t know! I just found out now!”

He shot a glare at Gabe, “Why'd you keep it a secret from Sammy!?”

Gabe sighed, “John wanted to keep it a secret. He says that it should be a surprise and that if Sam knew then he would most probably tell you- seeing as you both share a very close brotherly bond and you never keep secrets from each other”. The blonde alpha looked regretful, “If I had known that you weren’t so receptive of Lisa Braeden then I would have found a way to un-invite her. I just assumed she was-“.

“My soulmate and that I would be ok with her being here?” Dean added.

“Yeah”.

Sam muttered, “And so did dad, Dean”.

His anger had already begun to ebb away. Deep down, he knew this wasn’t really Sam, Gabe and his dad’s fault. Particularly, the latter two, who didn’t have a clue that his feelings for his so called _fated_ soulmate were basically non-compliant to the norms of wolf beliefs and mating pull.

“I’m sorry, Dean”, Gabe announced.

He thumbed at the bridge of his nose before running a palm down his face. He shook his head as he met Gabe’s weary eyes, “It’s fine, Gabe. You didn’t know that I didn’t harbor feelings for Lisa, plus, I had asked Sam to keep it under wraps until I told my father everything. Neither you nor my dad are to blame”.

The ring of the doorbell sounded breaking the now less tense atmosphere. His heart though thudded against his ribcage. There was a reason he didn’t want to meet Lisa; he was afraid that his biology and soulmate bond would pull him unwillingly towards the omega. It was the reason many wolves would succumb to their chosen soulmate.

“I’ll get that”, Gabe announced quietly before heading towards the front door.

Meanwhile, Sam read him like an open book. His brother came to stand by his side, wrapping an arm around his shoulder and squeezing his bicep lightly, “Be strong Dean. You have to fight for what you truly want”.

Several minutes passed before Gabe came bounding in with a relieved smile, followed by someone who was not his father nor Lisa- someone who was using Gabe’s form as a shield or wall to block himself from view it seems. The alpha announced, “It was just my brother”.

It was when Gabe stepped to the side, that that unique apple pie scent that assaulted his nostrils in the bakery and in this house hit him once again- but this time it felt like it wanted to invade his whole being and travel though his bloodstream. His eyes took in the tall 6 foot, dark haired neatly suited man who looked like he’d rather be anywhere but here.

His alpha purred in delight, sending vibrations through his entire being. He could feel himself lightly salivating as his alpha developed some kind of hunger that was focused solely on the omega. He didn’t know what was happening but he knew this man before him was the most beautiful he had ever laid eyes on. That inkling feeling that he always knew, in his heart and in his mind, who this person was overtook him.

It was the crystal blue eyes that he always dreamed of seeing again.  His brain kicked into gear- memories of a dark haired figure, carrying a blue back pack filled with books walking the high school hallways flooded his mind. Before he knew it, he had uttered, “Castiel Novak?”

The blue eyed man’s eyes widened, his adam’s apple bobbing lightly as he stuttered, “Y-You remember me?”

All he could honestly say was, “How could I forget you?”

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and kudos as it helps inspire me to keep writing :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Majorly pissed alpha Dean, choking (not the naughty type)
> 
> How does the dinner go?

**Castiel**

_How could I forget you?_

Well he’ll be God damned.

Boy did Dean’s words and doe eyed stare make him flush. He couldn’t help but catalogue the beauty of the alpha that stood before him. From the man’s 6 foot frame, to those hypnotizing green eyes, to those thick lashes, to those light dusting of freckles on the bridge of the man’s perfectly slim nose, to those delicate full plush lips, to his very nice chest, to his well-toned torso, to those very strong looking thighs- _oops he missed an important section_ \- eyes drifting back up to focus on what seems like a small tent under the mans zipper.

He heard the clearing of a throat, “Um, Cassie?”

Crap!

His eyes shot over to meet his brother’s amused ones, rubbing the back of his neck, feeling his cheeks heat up, “Um, yeah?”

Gabe leaned in, whispering into his ear, “You might want wanna reel in that hungry look”.

His heart was beating erratically, his nose choosing that exact moment to catch a whiff of the alphas leather and whiskey scent. Fuck! He could already feel himself ooze and his member lightly harden. It was then the panic slowly began to rise as he aimed owl eyes at a surprisingly hooded eyed, frozen on the spot- hungry looking alpha whose tongue currently swiped the bottom pink plush lip.

Then the alpha’s green eyes ticked up to meet his. There was something raw and primal being radiated off the alphas strong gaze. He found his body heating up. He gulped, sounding a little breathless as he said, “Um. Um hello Dean”. It was the only thing that came to mind at this charged moment.

The alpha’s voice was slightly rough and shaky as he replied, “H-Hey Cas”.

_Cas. Cas. Cas._

Well fuck him silly!

Just then the ding of the doorbell sounded- loud enough to break them off their sort of hypnotized state. They both found themselves backing off and shaking their heads. He caught how Dean thumbed the bridge of his nose, sounding stressed and muttering under his breath, “Crap!” Just as Sam left to go receive the guests who were at the front door.

He had enough sense to gaze suspiciously at Gabe. His brother looked slightly hesitant and guilty. _What the hell was that about? And fuck, what the hell was going on with his omega?_

His omega's mood had suddenly shifted from a euphoric state to an edgy one. He realized that the shift in mood happened when he smelt the familiar sour scent (sour apple) which belonged to none-other than his arch nemesis- Lisa _freaken_ Braeden. His eyes narrowed down onto the duo (John and Lisa) who walked into the living room with big smiles on their faces.

Gabe’s slightly nervous voice uttered, “Cas, calm the fuck down!”

What the fuck was his brother saying? He wasn’t doing anything?

He grit out, hawk eyeing Lisa, “I’m not doing anything, Gabe!”

“You’re growling!”

_Wait! What!?_

That was when Dean’s scent overtook Lisa’s horrid one, that’s when he felt the gentle press of warm palm on his lower mid back and the warmth of a physical body lean into his side. But what really made his omega purr was when Dean’s voice murmured, “Cas, its ok”.

That was when his slightly blurred vision cleared capturing how John had a confused look on his face while Lisa (who was dressed in a body hugging thigh high red dress) had on a look of complete menace fixated solely on him.

If he were to think of it- the brunette looked as if she was ready to fight a battle or to kill.

Then that’s when he realized what was at play. He and Dean were practically standing side by side, bodies in contact, light arousal in the air, possessiveness and protectiveness on high display, very much acting like soulmates.

And the thing that really got to him was the fact that he enjoyed the feeling of Dean’s warmth beside him and he didn’t want to pull away- feet rooted onto the spot. He was also displaying an omega challenge- Dean was his so stay the fuck away you scum.

He gasped and looked at Dean who was all but smiling right back at him. He could honestly melt at the soft gaze his alpha had locked on him. And he realized that like himself- to the alpha, Lisa Braeden was an omega that didn’t belong or was non-existent.

He could feel the hypnotic effects kick back into gear as Dean warmly said, “I’ve got you, Cas”.

They were both startled when Lisa shrieked, “WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING HERE!? GET AWAY FROM MY SOULMATE, CASTIEL!”

That’s when he felt himself being pulled roughly away from Dean, a stinging slap hitting his cheek before his ass met the hard floor and his forehead slightly grazing the edge of the coffee table.

All he heard next was a commotion and what sounded like very angry alpha growls.

He shook his head, his vision cleared enough to see that Sam was holding a very furious Gabe back while John was trying to get a fuming red eyed Dean to release his choking hold on Lisa Braeden’s neck as he pressed her up against the wall.

He swore he could hear Lisa trying to gasp for air and he could clearly see her eyes wide with fright. John’s yelling and tugging wasn’t having an effect on Dean.

Neither was Sam’s yells for his brother to ‘ _Stop!_ _Let Lisa Go!’_ while at the same time still trying to restrain his fuming alpha mate.

He knew he needed to act quickly when he saw Lisa’s face turn pale and her eyes roll back- Dean was going to kill her.

He instantly got to his feet, ignoring the light spin of the room. He quickly made his way to Dean, shoving John aside and grabbing Dean’s face between his palms, “Dean! Let go! Dean! Please it’s Cas! I’m ok! I’m safe... ALPHA!”

The exact moment he yelled _Alpha_ was when Dean slowly released his suffocating grip on Lisa. The man’s red eyes shifting back to grass green. The man stumbled back lightly, making his hands drop from Dean’s face to grab a hold of the man’s biceps- just enough to steady him.

Dean quietly uttered, “Cas?”

“Yes Dean”, he replied softly trying to soothe the alpha with his omega scent.

“Are you ok?” Dean's thumb slowly graced the tiny bump on his head- butterflies instantly fluttering in his belly at the affectionate tone.

“Yeah I’m fine, alpha”.

Lisa’s hoarse, heaving tone sounded, “WHAT THE HELL DEAN!? YOU ALMOST KILLED ME! YOU AMOST KILLED YOUR MATE!”

Dean aimed a stone cold look at her that actually had her taking a step back. The alpha growled, “Don’t you touch him again Lisa! I will end you if you ever do!”

Lisa turned frantic eyes at John Winchester who was quietly observing with calmness. “Mr. Winchester! Say something!” She pointed at him, “That omega bitch is trying to come between my mate and me!”

He heard Dean growl. He chose to remain quiet and squeezed the man’s forearm.

His omega yipped in delight when Dean responded by moving closer to him.

Everything was quiet for a few seconds.

He was actually feeling slightly uncomfortable as John’s gaze fixated on him and Dean. It felt like he was being put under a microscope.

The pack alpha then turned his focus back on Lisa, calmly saying, “I think its best you leave, Lisa”.

“What!? Dean is my soulmate!”

“It seems that my son has rejected your bond and I for one will not force my son into something he does not want”.

His heart was currently beating hard. What? His eyes met his brother’s secretive smiling ones. The alpha of his dreams was beside him, comforting and protective- and it felt good. He couldn’t help but want because truth is, he always loved Dean.

John’s strong alpha tone broke the quietness once more, this time with authority, “I SAID LEAVE LISA! OR I’LL HAVE YOU ESCORTED OUT!”

The omega shot him a cruel look, blurting, “This is not over Castiel!”

He felt himself melting into Dean’s side as the brunette omega walked away- somehow her words didn’t seem so scary anymore.

_And thank heavens Michael decided against coming, but he will surely be hearing from Lisa- no doubt. For now he didn't give it much thought._

He felt safe. He felt loved.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if you find any errors. I promise I will edit.
> 
> Please leave comments and/or kudos. Fill me with inspiration :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John POV

**John**

He had allowed dinner to continue without further hindrance. It was after dinner that he made up his mind that he and his eldest needed to have a little chat.

He announced, “Dean we need to talk”.

He watched as Dean gave Castiel’s hand a squeeze before following him. Whatever this is between Dean and Castiel- it was apparent that it was new. And as a father- he needed to do his duty in ensuring that this is what his son truly wanted.

After all, being with someone who was not your soulmate could spark up controversy. It was certainly not something the wolf council would take lightly.

He ushered Dean into Sam’s office space before shutting the door behind him. He sighed and turned to meet the hesitant eyes of his son. He gestured to the sofa, “Have a seat son”.

Dean did as he was told, pinching the bridge of his nose, “Dad, I know what you’re going to say”.

“What am I going to say son?” He asked, taking a seat on the opposite sofa.

“That I shouldn’t be with anyone but my soulmate”.

It hurt that his son had little faith in him concerning this particular subject matter. He clarified, “Dean. I would never impose societal norms or my own preferences on my children. However, I still am worried for you”.

Dean gnawed at his bottom lip looking somewhat conflicted. The young alpha then uttered, “I know what you mean dad”.

“Yeah. The council wouldn’t be so appreciative”.

“Yeah”, Dean ducked his head, eyes focused on his fiddling fingers.

He really didn’t like to see his son so guarded and insecure. This was not Dean- his son was more of an outspoken, brave and kind alpha. He knew that part of his son’s insecurity stemmed from the knowledge or assumption that he would not approve of such circumstances.

He needed to change that.

“Dean, is Castiel the one you truly want to be with?”

Dean met his eyes, stumbling out, “Yes dad. I feel this…connection to him. It’s so pure, so real and my alpha knows it too”. His son then shrugged, “I don’t feel anything but irritation and anger whenever I’m around Lisa. That can’t be normal right?”

Interesting. He rubbed at his chin, “Well all I can say is you’re not supposed to feel anything untoward towards your destined mate”. His mind caught up with something he remembered coming across when conversing with his late wife Mary (who loved to study the unique bonds of soulmates), he added, “Though there is a possible explanation. Well in theory that is”.

Dean’s eyes held curiosity as he asked, “What Theory dad?”

“That Lisa’s name appearing on your chest was because she was dominative towards your destined mate in some way. Your mom always talked about the studies she used to carry out on alphas who mated outside their destined mate and after countless data and research, she came up with the idea that if an omega who is attracted to an alpha somehow asserts dominance over the alphas supposed true mate before the soulmate mark is shown- then somehow things get mixed up and the alpha ends up seeing the dominating omega as more fitting and deserving hence the wrong name can appear on his chest”.

“But Lisa was just a girlfriend in high school”.

He tilted his head in curiosity, “Was Castiel in the same school as you and Lisa?”

He watched as Dean’s eyes widened in realization, “Yes dad and Lisa was very mean to him almost as if she was-“.

“Dominating”, He finished.

“But….I never really wanted her dad. It was just popular guy dating the schools popular girl…I didn’t think much of it let alone be bold enough to actually go after these feelings I had at the time for Castiel”.

“I understand son. It’s a high chance that Castiel and Lisa thought of you as a mate which means only the dominant of the two would be chosen as mate for the alpha- which can mean she was wrongly chosen. It was always Castiel’s name that probably should have been branded on your chest but at the time he was the weaker of the two”.

Dean’s shoulder drooped, “But I didn’t even choose her dad”.

“Sometimes things happen that is beyond our thoughts or control Dean”.

He watched as his son absorbed the new information. He had to admit that he was actually quite stunned himself. He had always thought what Mary suggested was all hubbub but never had he thought it could be an actual reality. He was startled out of his thoughts when his son asked in a somewhat timid voice.

“What do I do now dad?”

He honestly answered, “You follow what your heart truly desires Dean. The name etched on your chest is just that- a mere name. The heart on the other hand carries its own name. Choose what you feel your alpha truly wants”.

“I choose Castiel dad”.

He smiled at his son, “Then Castiel it is”.

Dean smiled back looking beyond thrilled. But after a few seconds his sons smile dropped to an almost downturned one, “But dad, what about the wolf council? They might think mom’s theory is ridiculous”.

He understood Dean’s concern. But truth is the wolf council cannot interfere with matters of the heart. Yes they can go on about Dean’s soulmate being Lisa blah blah but that does not mean they can force an alpha to be with her. The fear of an omega being hurt in the process would be of more concern to them, hence, they wouldn’t want Lisa to be bound to an alpha that truly didn’t want her. It could result in future problems for the omega.

Alphas were very expressive and violent in nature. They rarely cared for those that do not appeal to them in some way.

He shrugged, “I don’t think we have to worry much about that son. In the end, it’s who the alpha chooses that matters and if - in this case- Castiel’s feelings are mutual then they will allow the bonding to happen. Both must consent before them”. He leaned forward, asking, “So is this what Castiel wants too?”

Just as he dreaded, his son lowered his gaze to the ground, “I don’t know dad. I mean he also feels the attraction but that does not mean he will agree to be my mate”.

So this was a new bonding then. He added, “Then you better find out soon Dean. I am sure Lisa won’t be so quiet about the happenings of today. The council will be interfering before the week is over”.

Dean nodded, “Ok dad. I’ll talk to him”.

He sighed and got up, walking over to his son and seating beside the young alpha. He placed a hand on Deans shoulder, “No matter what son, know that I will always be there for you. I love you”.

Dean leaned into him, “Thanks dad and I love you too”.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So basically, two omegas were strongly attracted to Dean in high school. Castiel was the destined soulmate but Lisa was the dominant one (who liked Dean too) so naturally the strongest always attracts. It seemed everything got mixed in the crossfire and her name appeared on Deans chest instead of submissive bullied Castiel. And Castiel ended up without a soulmate mark because his alpha was already taken. So think of it, somewhere out there is an alpha who doesn't have a soulmate mark too because his destined mate Lisa is taken too. 
> 
> Please leave comments and/or kudos. It inspires me to keep writing :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And I'm back to writing this fic. I'm sorry it took so long. I'd like to thank my readers for your patience. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Castiel**

He was doing the dishes when Dean appeared with a dish cloth. The alpha began drying the dishes that he placed onto the rack. Despite being thankful, he uttered shyly, “Um- you really don’t have to do that Dean”.

The alpha aimed him a heart stuttering, handsome smirk, “My momma always says if someone washes the dishes, then at least have the curtesy to dry them and put them away". The man then went back to drying up the dishes, saying, “besides I’m not going to let my omega do the dishes alone".

_My omega?_

Oh how his heart stuttered at that.

He felt the blush creeping up his cheeks and proceeded to do the dishes. Several minutes in, he said, “We have to talk Dean"

“Yes we do, Cas", Dean glanced at him with a barely there smile.

_Yeah. They really needed to talk._

He dried his hands on a tea towel, “Let’s go talk in my room".

Dean nodded and followed him.

**

“So?” Dean clapped his hands together.

The alpha was seated on a chair by the corner of his room, while he sat on his bed. He replied with a shrug of his shoulder, “So?”

Dean sighed, rubbing a hand down his face, “Cas. I’m going to be straight up here.” The alpha waited for him to nod before carrying on, “I want to explore this bond between us. I really like you, but, at the same time, I don’t want to push you into a relationship you might not want”.

Before he could stop himself, he blurted, “Who says I don’t want it, Dean". He smiled as the alphas head shot up, hopeful eyes aimed at him.

Dean enquired, “You mean-".

“Yes Dean. I want to also explore this bond between us”.

Dean then glanced down at his shoes, thigh bouncing erratically, “What about highschool Cas? I wasn’t actually an upstanding alpha”.

_So Dean remembered._

He chewed on his bottom lip, contemplating how he and Dean weren’t so close in highschool. However, he knew one thing, he uttered, “you never hurt me, Dean”. He met Dean's green gaze, “I remember you tried to protect me from Lisa and her asshole goons".

Dean nodded, huffing, “But I’m pretty sure you were pissed at me for some reason, Cas".

He feigned a chuckle. _He was so stupid and childish at the time._ He answered, “yes Dean I was, but, now that I think of it, I was just angry because Lisa was dating you or…the other way around".

The corner of Dean's mouth curled up into a tiny smirk, “are you saying you were feeling jealous, Cas?”

He rolled his eyes and uttered, “I wouldn’t call it jealous….more like possessive".

Dean’s voice was teasing as the alpha replied, “guess you had every right to be possessive huh? Seeing as we are meant to be".

He chewed at his bottom lip to hide his smile- which he so failed to. He eyed Dean through the bottom of his lashes, “Well I am your omega".

“Well, I am your alpha".

He beamed. It was quiet for a while as both of them just lived in their giddy humor.

Then thoughts of Lisa came into his mind. He asked with worry in his heart, “Dean, what about Lisa?”

“What about Lisa?” Dean casually shrugged like the subject matter wasn’t of concern.

He raised a brow at Dean's no care attitude, “Well, you’re destined to be together, Dean. You both carry soul mark names of each other". He felt a little saddened to admit the last bit.

Dean rolled his shoulders, looking as sure as he can be, “Cas, they're just brands. I’m not going to let some name dictate my future. I am going to follow what my heart craves and that’s you".

He released a smile, heart fluttering. It almost feels unreal. He uttered without thinking, “I’ve waited so long to hear you say you want me, Dean". He could feel emotion bubbling within him.

All Dean did was stare at him, as if he were trying to decipher Cas. The alpha finally murmured, “You are an amazing puzzle I’d love to unravel Cas".

_Oh boy. Those words certainly stirred him up._

He answered coyly, “I’ll let you do just that, Dean".

“Can we start with a date then?” Dean chuckled.

He felt his heart flutter as butterflies filled his tummy. He nodded, shyly answering, “That would be lovely Dean. How does tomorrow 7pm sound?”

Dean beamed proudly, “That’s perfect. I’ll be waiting outside the house at 6.45pm".

They smiled at each other, for several seconds in quiet.

Then a series of knocks sounded on his door. Gabe's voice called out from behind the door, “Cas, desert time".

He answered, “Ok, Gabe. Dean and I will be down soon".

Gabe's voice sounded teasing as he uttered, “Hey Dean-o. Stop ravishing my brother too much".

He rolled his eyes while Dean shook his head in laughter. He chuckled, “Go away Gabe!”

“Okie dokie, little bro. Though you both better hurry since the apple pie might not last with the rate Sam and John are gobbling it down".

That definitely got him and Dean getting up in haste, threading their fingers together and heading downstairs. 

_A happy, comfortable warmth encompassing them._

**TBC**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are welcomed!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 💥Bam💥 
> 
> Plans go haywire!!!!

Maybe Dean should have expected trouble to come knocking. And, boy oh boy, was the timing just great! 

The alpha was getting suited up for his first date with Cas, when hardened knocks on the front door echoed through his entire apartment. He furrowed his brows, getting irritated as the knocks were bordering on persistent and demanding. He yanked the front door open to find the unwelcomed sight of Lisa, Michael and two cops (of which he knew). _What the fuck!?_

“Yes, how can I help you!?” Dean folded his arms along his chest, trying so hard to compose himself.

One of the police officers, who happened to be his good friend Benny Lafitte, aimed him an apologetic expression, “I’m sorry chief, but we are here to bring you into the station".

Dean’s jaw dropped, “On what charges!?” _Although he already knew why, seeing as Michael and Lisa were here._

Michael puffed his chin up, “On the grounds that you are violating the laws of mating. You are neglecting your true mate, Lisa Braeden, to be with someone who is a supposed abomination like Mr. Castiel Novak!”

_The nerve on this arrogant prick! Talking about his own brother in that manner!_

Dean could feel anger bubbling within him at the degrading mention of his mate. He felt his mate was threatened in some way and he sure as hell didn’t like it. He growled out, “Choosing Cas was my alpha wolfs choice. He is my true mate, NOT Lisa! Besides, you have no right to force anyone, Cas nor I, into mating someone against our will!” 

Benny tried to intervene calmly, “Cher, let’s just get you to the station then we can sort this out". 

Lisa of course had to twist the knife, “Dean, I have your name on my breast! You are my mate! Now the council know and they have directed you to be brought to the station and hopefully you will come to your senses!”

Dean glared at Lisa, feeling his alpha wanting to claw to the surface. Apparently, Lisa had seen the look of danger in his eyes and took a step back. He grit out, “A name is just a name! It doesn’t determine our destiny!”

Lisa and Michael didn’t dare say a word as they probably saw how Dean was at his tipping point. Dean knew that he didn’t want to screw anything up, so he addressed Benny, “Fine. Let’s go. And when I get there, I want my phone call!”

Officers Benny and Donna nodded, without cuffs, escorted Dean out of his apartment complex and straight to the sheriffs station. 

Dean was scared, but he refused to show it.

* * *

Castiel kept checking his watch. It was 6.45pm and he was already ready for his first date with Dean. But as time passed, his anxiety began to catch up. He kept peeping out his bedroom window, pacing back and forth in his room, while biting at his finger nails. 

The omegas chest was filling up with the familiar dread and emptiness that accompanied rejection- just like how he felt when everybody else condemned him or told him how he wasn’t good enough.

_Did Dean finally come to a realization that he had made the wrong move last night? Did the alpha feel that breaking pack laws was not good? What about reputation? Dean had a reputation to uphold as future pack alpha. Was he not good enough for Dean? Did the alpha notice that he was the same weakling that he was in highschool?_

Castiel checked his watch once more, his hope was instantly diminished. _7.15pm_. Dean was not coming. The omega felt those tears he had tried to squander finally blurring his vision. He slumped down onto his mattress, face in palms as he sobbed. He felt his shoulders shake, he felt that void in his heart getting bigger and bigger.

_Why doesn’t anyone love him? Why doesn’t anyone care?_

Castiel cried for a good 10 minutes, before sitting there staring blankly at the wall. His mind then supplied him with thoughts of **_why would Dean do this to him? Why would the alpha play with his heart like this?_**

That’s when a new feeling began to grow, and, Castiel found his walls finally going back up. He clenched his fists, feeling anger bubble within like boiling lava inside an active volcano. He vowed that if Dean ever crossed his path, he would not let up and put that alpha in his rightful place!

He was done with Dean ‘ _freaken_ ' Winchester!

* * *

**Sheriffs Department**

Dean wondered what took his father so long to get here. He had called an hour ago and his dad had said he was on his way. While he waited his mind kept going back to Castiel. He would have told his father to alert Cas, but he knew his father would chuck it up, more concerned about getting his son out.

Dean didn’t want to burden the omega also. 

But then, he should have trusted his gut instincts and knew he would be held here longer than expected. Now his heart feared what Cas might think. It was already 7.30pm and he was still seated in this interrogation room.

Suddenly, the door to the interrogation room burst open, followed by the booming- definitely angry- voice of John Winchester.

“I want my son released immediately! Get it done! NOW!”

“Dad", Dean stood up.

John’s whole furious expression mellowed. The alpha walked straight over to his eldest child and pulled him into a tight hug, “Son, are you ok?” 

He nodded into his fathers shoulder, “I’m good". He pulled out of the hug and said, “Dad, they don’t want to release me. They have arrested me on the grounds that I do not acknowledge my mating brand and that I have chosen Castiel over Lisa”.

John shook his head in disappointment. “This shouldn’t have happened!”

Dean felt dread fill his tummy. _Was his dad referring to him falling for Cas?_ He asked slowly, “You mean, I shouldn’t have chosen Cas?”

John looked stunned. He shook his head, patting Dean’s shoulder, “No son! I fully support you there. I’m talking about this stupid, senseless arrest!”

“Dad the wolf council decided that I be held here".

John growled, “That no good Michael and Lisa went to those members of the wolf council that despise our family and believe in archaic laws. They did not summon all the members of the wolf council to make a decision”. The alpha stated, “That’s why I was late, I went to consult with your uncle Bobby-as he is the head of the wolf council. He is severely pissed at the council and will be here within the next hour to deal with the department. He says he wants to have a word with the council members for going behind his back".

_Ok that’s good._

John then eyed him head to toe, “you look nice".

_Oh shit! Castiel!_

Dean blurted in panic, “Dad, I was supposed to go on a date with Castiel at 7pm. Now he's going to think I deliberately ditched him!”

“I’ll contact Gabe son. He can alert Castiel".

Dean slumped down on his seat, head buried in the palms of his hands, mumbling, “God I fucking messed up!”

John sighed and squeezed his son on the shoulder, “You didn’t mess up Dean. The council, Lisa and Michael messed up. Soon they will get their just punishments. And as for Cas, he will understand”.

_Dean hopes his omega does understand._

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are welcomed!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will everything turn out ok?

Gabe placed his ear against his brothers bedroom door. _Not a sound._ He sighed. _It was around 8.15pm now_. 5 minutes ago, he was on the phone with John Winchester. The alpha had shocked he and Sam with the news of Dean being taken into the sheriffs station.

Apparently, Lisa and Michael, had somehow convinced a few members of the wolf council (those who didn’t like John) to proceed with arresting Dean on the charges of ‘ _defying mating laws_ '. For being with Castiel instead of Lisa. 

Gabe was appalled by such a development. _How can people force any wolf to mate with one they do not share a bond or feelings with?_ Its absurd! 

Sam had immediately slipped into his suit and tie, taking on his lawyer persona and heading off to the sheriffs station. The omega was cursing and grumbling out ‘ _How there would be hell to pay for those that thought of messing with his family'._

Meanwhile, Gabe was tasked with updating Cas on what had happened. A half hour earlier, he had thought he heard a few sniffles coming from his brothers room, followed by thuds in which he believed Cas was throwing a few things around. If he was being honest, he was pissed at Dean too, for playing his brother. 

Gabe rapped his knuckles on the door, “Cas. Can I come in?”

_Pin drop silence. No response._

Gabe knew his brother could be in one of his pissed off moods. Nevertheless, he tried again, “Cas. Come on, I need to tell you something important”. He added, “Its about Dean".

Suddenly, the booming voice of his brother could be heard through the door, “If he's here, tell him to fuck off!”

Gabe sighed, hands on his hips and shaking his head. _Stubborn omega._ This time he jerked the door knob and carefully opened the door a crack. He could tell that the room was in total darkness. He said, “Cas. Dean’s in trouble”.

“Of course he feels he is! He ditched our date, Gabe! You can tell him to go throw whatever sob story he has made up to whoever will believe it”. Cas then sniffled.

Gabe rolled his eyes. He clarified, “Cas. Lisa and Michael had gotten Dean arrested for defying mating laws. The council have decided to bring him into the sheriffs station for not choosing his branded mate".

“What!?” 

Then there was a loud thud followed by a yelp.

Gabe pushed the door open and flicked on the switch to find his disheveled brother (still in his slightly unbuttoned white dress shirt, his ruffled black long pants, his puffy eyes and hair that stuck out) had fallen off the bed and onto the floor.

Gabe shook his head, taking in his confused looking brother. He once again uttered, “Dean is still in the Sheriffs station, with John, Sam, Michael, Lisa and the entire wolf council. Dean wanted to let you know that he was sorry for missing out on your first date, but, he didn’t have a choice”.

Castiel could not believe what he was hearing. _Dean didn’t ditch him._ His alpha was a victim of Lisa and Michael. He found himself fuming, getting up and striding past Gabe, saying in a growling voice, “Take me to my alpha, Gabe!”.

Gabe raised an amused brow, following after his brother, “You’re going all rumpled like that, Cassie!?”

“Yes Gabe!”

Gabe felt excitement at seeing his brothers determination to go see his own mate. _Maybe Lisa and Michael should watch out._

**

Here the Winchesters were, seated between the 8 member wolf council, with Lisa and Michael present. They were still in the sheriffs station and were now in the conference room. Those council members on Lisa's side- _Crowley, Abaddon, Alistair, Raphael and Zachariah-_ were all defending their decision. 

The Winchesters, plus, the other council members in favor of Dean ( _Bobby, Ellen and Rufus_ ) could feel their ears ringing from the irritating voices of the opposing side. 

Azazel barked, “send Dean over to me, I’ll teach him about proper mating laws!”

At the same time, Crowley barked, “You cannot break the bonding contract! Its written down in fine print!”

At the same time, Abaddon clipped out, “The alpha must obey to that of the council! He must bow to the laws and to me- I mean us!”

At the same time, Zachariah sneered, “Dean needs to comply to our commands. Or he will break everything we stand for as a wolf society!”

At the same time, Raphael said quite warningly, “Dean has Lisa’s name on him, same as Lisa does he. They were chosen for each other. He cannot fight the bond".

Suddenly, the door to the conference room burst open, which immediately shut everyone up. There in a trench coat was a steely blue eyed and wrathful omega, Castiel Novak. Dean swore, if he were an omega, he would be leaking at seeing his mate so stoic faced and untamed.

_Loved the disheveled look._

Castiel said icily, “Dean is MY true mate!”

Lisa screeched, “I have Dean’s name on my breast. You are not his true mate, Castiel!”

Castiel eyed Lisa like a bug under his shoe. The omega squinted his eyes at Lisa, “You mean the mark that appeared on you instead of me, because you bullied me in highschool, plus, was obsessed with Dean?”

“Shut up! Bitch!” Michael snapped out.

“You watch your mouth, Michael! Don't you speak to my mate like that or I’ll have your throat!” Dean growled.

Castiel ignored his brother, facing the council, “There is a main quality that only true mates have that proves I am Dean’s destined mate'".

“What?” Crowley asked.

John answered, “The ability to communicate telepathically”.

“If we are still following the wisdom of our ancestors, true mates are the only ones who can communicate telepathically. Our wolf abilities are so complicated that sometimes destiny makes the wrong call, via, relying on emotion and dominance to bond a pair. Why do you think many branded pairs don't have the ability to telepathically communicate? Some were just not meant to be, but because they showed interest in each other, brandings were created on the basis of attraction and sex. To find your true mate with the same ability to listen to your thoughts and communicate back, is the rarest, purest and most accurate brand of them all", Bobby added.

John smiled in thought, “My Mary didn’t have my name on her, I carried the name of another, but when I heard her communicate with me, when we instantly felt the pull, we knew that we were destined true mates. So, I married the love of my life”.

Dean and Sam were shocked by their fathers confession, but, laid a hand on his shoulder as support. Losing someone you loved was never easy for anyone.

Sam continued, “Law speaks of the unity of true mates through personal communication of two minds destined to be one. Also, called the brand of the heart. Gabe and I carry each others brands, and we still can communicate telepathically because we are real ‘True mates'. You must abide by the laws of nature. You must abide by the nature of a wolf in choosing its mate".

_Nothing. Silence._

Dean smiled at his mate, telepathically saying, ‘ _Thank you Cas'._

_‘You’re welcome my love'._

And just within a few tests, Dean and Castiel were declared true mates. Lisa and Michael were to be remanded further in the sheriffs station.

Castiel hugged his mate hard, feeling whole and complete. He murmured into his mates shoulder, “can you believe our luck Dean?”

Dean chuckled and breathed in his mates scent, “Mhmm”. The alpha pulled out of the hug and smiled at his beautiful, blue eyed mate, “So, I know a late night diner that can cater for a date. Wanna go?”

Castiel felt his heart flutter, “Yeah. I’d like that very much, my alpha".

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos welcomed!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens to the wolf council, Lisa and Michael? Then, sex....

Bobby had taken a _vote of no confidence_ toward the council members. The alpha lead of the wolf council had taken it up to the elders of the wolf society- _those that were more respected than the wolf council._  

The elders had more knowledge about call of the ‘ _True mates_ ' and were heavily disappointed by the reactions of a few council members. The elders believed that such a sensitive issue needed to be consulted with them. 

Henceforth, to safeguard wolves, the elders agreed to vote on new council members that would serve in the best interest of the wolf society. _With fairness_.

Abaddon, Zachariah, Alastair, Crowley and Raphael were all voted out of the council _unanimously!_ It seemed that many other wolves felt terrorized and had been somehow threatened by the five. They were given leniency and told to leave for another state or face jail time.

All chose to leave with their heads hanging in shame.

As for Lisa and Michael, the duo were dealt with severely. Lisa and Michael were offered restraining orders to stay away from the Novak’s and Winchester's. Violation of the orders would result in immediate arrests that would see no trail had; they would have to be jailed for no less than 10 years. 

As ordered by the elders.

It would take another month to search out appropriate members to form a new wolf council, and for Dean, Cas, Gabe, Sam and John; it was fine. As long as, all those assholes stayed out of their lives.

_All was well._

**

Things sped up between Cas and Dean after matters were dealt with. Only two weeks had passed, and, Dean and Cas already found themselves naked and having copious amounts of sex on the alphas bed. That constant pull had them falling into each other.

Every morning, since they started having sex, Dean would wake up to his omega giving him head or riding him into an intense knotting and climax. As they lay there, sweating and panting post climax, Cas would say, “we're making up for lost time".

Dean couldn’t agree more.

The alpha would rake his fingers down that sexy back, taking in all the dips and muscles, before giving his mates ass a nice, hard squeeze. Cas, the cheeky omega, would deliberately tighten his hole around Dean’s cock still buried inside him, which got the alpha moaning and releasing more cum deep inside.

The alpha would then slap the omegas ass in retaliation, which got Cas hissing and then chuckling. Dean murmured, “you’re naughty baby".

Cas laid a peck on his lovers chest, “you love it Winchester”.

For several minutes they lay their interlocked, until the alphas cock softened and knot deflated. The alpha flipped the omega around and kissed just underneath the omegas right ear, “I can’t wait to put my mark on you, next week".

Castiel smiled and thread his fingers through his lovers hair. The omega hummed as the alpha continued to suck hard on his neck. Dean’s mouth and tongue were pure evil, and it could make an omega crazily turned on. He breathlessly uttered, “Do you think we are moving too fast, Dean?”

Castiel wished he hadn’t opened his mouth. The omega released a pitiful whine when Dean stopped sucking and licking his neck, concerned green eyes looking down into his, “I feel that we are allowed to move this fast into mating Cas, as we are very much destined to be and are crazy about each other”. The alpha asked, “unless, you feel it’s too fast for you babe? I mean, we can always wait?”

_What?! No freaken way he is waiting any longer!_

Castiel shook his head frantically, “No Dean! I want this so badly too! I can’t wait to be your mate!” The omega ran his hands up Dean’s naked sides, voice all sultry as he stated, “In fact, if it weren’t for the week needed to prepare for the mating rituals, I’d have asked you bite me already. I have waited since highschool to make you mine, Dean Winchester".

Dean was already hard once more. _The perks of being young_. The alpha dipped a finger into his lovers cum filled hole, watching his omegas eyes flutter shut. He carefully slid his finger in and out of his lovers loose, leaking hole. He murmured darkly, “guess we have no choice but to settle for knotting. Huh baby?” Dean then pulled his fingers out of his lover and began to stroke his cock.

Castiel spread his thighs wider, moaning as his lover began to guide himself back into his hungry hole. _This, he would not get tired of_. If it were up to Cas, he would have the alphas knot buried inside him, every single second and hour of the day. He hummed in contentment as Dean finally stretched him, all the way. He shivered, “Oh yes baby! You gonna mark me from inside, huh?”

“All day long", Dean responded before leaning in and claiming his omegas lips in a deep, breathless and hungry kiss.

Castiel loved when Dean took him like this; ravaging him from both ends. He kissed back just as hard, tongues dueling and teeth biting lips. The omega squeezed his lovers globes and managed to pull his lips out of Dean’s hungry kisses, growling out, “fuck me already alpha!”

And so Dean did as instructed. 

The alpha proceeded to pound Castiel into the mattress, until both were yelling out their intense orgasms and knotting once more. Dean wanted to spend the rest of his life loving on Cas and hopefully starting a family sometime soon.

With all the cum he has leaked into Cas; he'd say, pups would definitely be something to look forward to, sooner rather than later. Particularly, when they knot on a heat and rut cycle, which is just the same time their mating rituals are to be held- _next week._

_Alpha and omega couldn’t wait to be one._

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are welcomed!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue

**Epilogue**

The mating had gone well. 

Castiel now walked around with the bite of his alpha on his neck. As, he sat here, in his wedding reception; he took in all the happy faces of those invited guests. Then, his eyes would find his mate, Dean’s, who was seated next to him, smiling.

He could feel the fresh bite on his neck and he loved it. It was a mark that symbolized how he now belonged to Dean Winchester. _Heck! He was a Winchester too, and he loved it!_

Dean squeezed his omegas hand lightly, “baby, you look lost in thought".

Castiel smiled at his mate, “I’m just so happy my love. Being married and mated to you was all I could think about most of my life". He sighed happily, “and, finally, here we are".

Dean brought his mates hand to his lips, kissing those knuckles, “Well, I’m happy we're here too, baby".

Castiel couldn’t help but confess, “you know, I always thought Michael and Lisa would succeed in keeping us apart".

Dean could hear the sadness in Castiel’s tone. He knew his mate had been through so much, yet, he always wondered why a brother would turn on his own. He wrapped an arm around his beautiful mate, reassuring, “they didn’t succeed. And now they have to pay for their law breaking”. He then tilted his head to the side, “Though, I’m curious babe. Why did Michael despise you? I mean, you should never go against your own sibling".

“He hated me because I was an omega. He always hates omegas because to him, they are weaklings".

Dean raised a brow, “but he didn’t have a problem hanging around with Lisa".

Castiel shrugged, “well he was all bark, no bite. He was a coward before other omegas. And because he couldn’t pick on the omegas; he did pick on me. He took out all his frustrations on me, because he could. Things worsened when I didn’t have my mates name presented. He called me an abomination!”

Dean wanted to find Michael and tear him a new one. The alpha kissed the side of his mates cheek, “well, he is an asshole. He doesn’t deserve a brother like you. He can’t hurt you now, Cas".

“I know babe. Still, there are painful memories that I have to battle". Castiel leaned into his husbands side, resting his head on the crook of Dean’s shoulder. “Well, I’m still glad that I have a very loving husband".

“I’ll always be there for you, baby".

“I love you, Dean".

And he truly did. Castiel felt like he was finally getting the chance he deserved.

* * *

**1 month later….**

An entire month had passed and Castiel was super excited. He couldn’t wait for his alpha to return from doing his regular and required ‘ _pack alpha'_ duties. The omega had some amazing news to share with his husband.

Within 15 minutes, Dean was walking into the living room. The alpha headed straight to his mate, laying a kiss on the mans lips. The alpha smiled, “hey baby. How was your day?”

“Exciting!” was all Castiel replied.

Dean chuckled and took a seat beside his husband. The alpha nodded, “and what pray tell made it exciting?”

Castiel gnawed at his bottom lip to hide his smile. The omega reached out for the sonogram he had tucked under a book that was on the tea table. He handed it over to the confused looking alpha. Within a few seconds, Dean’s eyes widened, “Oh my God! Are you pregnant!?”

Castiel chuckled lovingly at how ecstatic his mate was, bouncing on his tush while aiming Castiel those beautiful green eyes. He nodded, “yes hon. I’m a month along".

Dean beamed proudly, “well would you look at that? I got you pregnant on our first heat and rut, straight after our marriage!”

“Mhmm!” Castiel shook his head. Well, they did have copious amounts of sex on their wedding night, which kind of spilled into the whole week, due to the presentation of their heat and rut. _Oh the good times!_

Dean laid a peck on his lovers temple, “so, are you excited for our first pup, Cas? I think you will make a great papa".

Castiel beamed. _He couldn’t wait to be a papa._ He corrected, “its pups Dean".

“Pups?”

“As in more than one. We are having triplets".

Dean’s jaw dropped. The alpha then blurted after several seconds, “Lord almighty! Three pups!” The alpha then once again looked proud, “damn I’m good!”

Castiel rolled his eyes at his alpha. He rested his head on Dean’s shoulder, studying those 3 whitish dots on the sonogram. A surge of happiness engulfed him, he sighed, “I can’t wait to meet our three peanuts".

Dean nodded. He felt his heart swell and responded, “I can’t wait to be a daddy”.

Castiel murmured, “I love you, Dean Winchester".

“I love you too, omega mine. I love you and our pups very much". He purred in satisfaction as Dean rubbed his tiny baby bump lightly. The alpha began humming ‘ _Hey Jude'._

Yeah. The darkness had finally passed.

**The End**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'd like to thank all the readers who have followed this fic. Thank you for everything! ❤
> 
> Final comments and kudos welcomed!


End file.
